My First Birthday With Him
by Petros24
Summary: Short and Sweet. Chi Chi takes a walk down memory lane. Set during the anime when Chi Chi is looking at the family photo album before Gohan's birthday celebration during the days leading up to the battle with Cell.


**My First Birthday with Him**

"Thumbing through this old photo album really brings a nostalgia trip," Chi Chi commented to herself out loud.

Chi Chi stopped on the one photo, which was right after her wedding pictures. It was one of her and Goku on her first birthday since they had married. They both had cake all over their faces and Goku had his trademark Son smile while Chi Chi wore a gleeful grin from the nonsense that took place. She remembered her father laughing uncontrollably as he snapped the photo.

Throughout all the thick and thin, it was these kinds of moments that reminded Chi Chi how much Goku cared for her.

_Flashback_

Chi Chi was engaging in her usual routine. She woke up, made breakfast, then washed dishes. After that, she would do some laundry and cleaning. Goku had already gone off into the forest to fetch firewood.

He never mentioned her birthday at all. The only birthday wish she received was a phone call from the Ox King. Initially, she was really upset; but it then occurred to her that she never told Goku when her birthday was. Moreover, it seemed unlikely he was even familiar with the custom of celebrating birthdays.

It was times like this she really wondered whether marrying Goku was the best thing for her. She was so intent on getting what she wanted that perhaps she lost sight of what the goal would actually entail. Goku was so clueless about almost everything normal. While he was very kind to her (as he was to everyone), she wasn't sure if he was even starting to understand what marriage was outside of living together, being friends, and being intimate. On other hand, it was somewhat unreasonable of her to expect that from him given his past. That established, it didn't mean his lack of knowledge didn't wear on her.

"Hey Chi Chi, I'm back."

"Hi Goku," Chi Chi replied snapped out of her inner monologue.

"Did you get some firewood?"

"You bet. And I also brought something else home."

Chi Chi had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hi honey!"

"Dad! I can't believe you're here!"

"Of course. Just because you're married now doesn't mean I'd start missing spending time with you on your birthdays." Ox stated while holding a cake in one hand and a bag with a few gifts wrapped in the other.

"Oh, Goku. How did you know? I thought about it this morning, and then I realized I've never even told you when my birthday is."

"Right, well Yamcha told me on our wedding day to make sure I never, ever forget your birthday since you're my wife. So I asked your dad when your birthday was, and we planned this small celebration in advance. I didn't say anything this morning because I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

Chi Chi ran over and hugged Goku like a schoolgirl. This was most unexpected, especially from him. She simply couldn't believe it. Goku just grinned and lightly chuckled.

"Thank you Dad," she stated while walking over to hug her father, not wanting him to feel left out.

The three sat around and enjoyed themselves on Chi Chi's birthday. She opened the gifts from her father, all of which were nice articles of clothing. Specifically, he bought her a pink blouse, a pair of feminine khakis, and nice dress shoes. It was his way of goosing his daughter to try dressing a little bit different every now and then.

Goku only had one gift for her, but it was the best of them all. A heart shaped locket with a picture of the two on the day Goku finished building their house.

Ox started slicing the cake for them, and they started to enjoy their pieces. As they were eating, Goku decided to have some more fun and used his then untouched piece of cake to smother all over Chi Chi's face.

Chi Chi paused for a moment while Ox looked on waiting to see his daughter's reaction. Initially, she was furious. This was not how she was teaching Goku to act properly in front of other people. It then occurred to her that this side of Goku was very much part of why she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Upon this, Chi Chi retaliated and did the same to Goku, who immediately started laughing (and eating) as she rubbed the cake all over his visage.

Ox also started cracking up and ran for the camera.

"Stay put you two."

He grabbed the camera and snapped a priceless photo of the couple covered in cake.

"Happy Birthday, Chi." Goku said, giving birth to her now oft used husband's pet name for her.

_End Flashback_

Chi Chi stared at the photo as a small tear of joyful reminiscence began to fall down her cheek.


End file.
